Purt Prompts
by bellecatastrophe
Summary: A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts.
1. 2am

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: T**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt).**  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: // community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read.**  
**

_ ×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt One:**_ 2.a.m  
_

Kurt groaned groggily as the familiar notes of 'Defying Gravity' filled the otherwise silent room. One pale hand extended to scrabble desperately under his pillow for his phone until he found it, smooth and cold on his warm skin. With half opened eyes he braved the bright LCD screen, cursing quietly as it almost blinded him, but hit the answer button all the same.

"Perhaps you are as stupid as I initially thought. It's two in the morning."

Puck chuckles in response, "I know."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why are you calling me?" There was a pause from Puck's end and Kurt waited patiently, pulling at the sleeve of his pajama shirt.

"What are you wearing?"

"What? You called me at this time-" He sighed, cutting himself off. There was no use arguing; it wouldn't get through to the mohawked teen anyway, "I'm wearing," Kurt paused, a devious smirk unfolding on his face, "nothing at all."

The line went silent for a few minutes and Kurt's smile grew wider with every ticking second.

"Liar," An amused voice panted out of the blue, "you look so _cute_ in plaid, babe."

Panicked, the trademark smirk was wiped off Kurt's face as he searched the room with wide eyes. Finally they locked on the tanned face in his basement window. Puck waved sardonically, waggling the fingers of his left hand whilst he clutched the cell phone in his right. Kurt rolled his gaze heavenward before rising from the mattress and going over to the window, standing on his tiptoes to unlock the latch and letting Puck slip in easily. The taller teen turned, his eyebrow raised and he grabbed at Kurt's small waist with a large hand, easily pulling the small boy flush against his rock hard body. Kurt shuddered, getting hard somewhere else himself.

"I missed you," The jock mumbled into the soprano's hair, threading his fingers in the soft strands, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine," Kurt smiled back softly, tiptoeing to capture Puck's lips in a kiss and winding his arms around his neck.

2.a.m quickly became Kurt Hummel's favourite time of day.


	2. Metaphor

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt).**  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: // community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read.  
Author Notes: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I've been very recently with upcoming Prom and exams prep, and so this is the only time I've had to write. Enjoy :)

_ ×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt Two:**_ Metaphor  
_

"Dude, what's a metaphor?"

"Honestly, Noah," Kurt scowled up from where he had been fixing his already perfectly coiffed hair, "You're this old and you don't know what a metaphor is?" He paused to return his pocket mirror to it's rightful place and casually added, "Not to mention if you refer to me as 'dude' or anything equally barbaric, the next time we have sex I will leave you with the worst case of blue balls you have ever experienced."

"Ouch," Puck raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy's statement, his trademark cocky, arrogant smirk quickly settling on his features as he leaned back on two legs of his chair, "Would you rather I know what a metaphor is or where you prostrate is anyway?"

"... Shut up."

"Concise, Hummel."

"You're hardly verbose yourself, Puckerman."


	3. Sky

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: K**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt).**  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: // community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read. Also _OOC characters_!  
**Author Notes:** SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I've been very recently with upcoming Prom and exams prep, and so this is the only time I've had to write. Enjoy :)

_ ×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt Three:**_ Sky  
_

"It's my favourite type of weather, this." Puck had mentioned conversationally, glancing over at his fellow glee member. The two of them lay back on the grass, side by side, bunking off a lesson they probably should have attended but were not bothered to care about.

"Why?" Kurt turned to look over to the mohawked teen, who had shockingly rapidly become one of his closest friends. He couldn't even remember doing this was Mercedes, lying in the green, green grass and basking in the Lima sunshine, and she was his best friend. The smaller of the pair tried not to concentrate on the butterflies the fluttered in his stomach at the feel of the back of Puck's hand brushing own, "No football practise?"

"Well, yeah, I never really thought of that actually," Noah laughs slightly and turns to look at his friend. There's something shining in his eyes that Kurt can't quite place though, and he doesn't understand what is happening even when he finds his face cupped in the jock's large, tanned hands. He is too busy focusing on his heart doing sommersaults.

"It's my favourite type of weather because when the sky is like this," He gestured up to the cloudless, perfect blue, before fusing his lips to Kurt's, "It reminds me of your eyes."


	4. Lost Scene

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: K**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt).**  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: // community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read. ALSO SPOILER FROM EPISODE 15 - 'The Power of Madonna'.  
**Author Notes:** Thank you for all the story alerts, faves and reviews! Great appreciated :) just for it, here's a quickie before I go to sleep.

_ ×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt Four:**_ Lost Scene.  
_

Artie Abrams yawned quietly as he glanced over at the digital clock on the computer screen. 12:58am. He figured that he could spend a bit more time editing and finishing Sue Sylvester's Vogue video; it was almost complete, and he was pretty sure not only she but Kurt and Mercedes would have his head if the finished product wasn't in for tomorrow, a completed masterpiece. In fact, Artie was so tired that when he opened the final file on the disk to play, he was sure that he was imagining things and hit the replay button immediately.

"Hi," A familiar face filled the majority of the screen, beaming slightly, "As you all know, I'm Kurt Hummel and-"

"I'm gayer than Elton John."

"_Noah!_"

"Well c'mon then Hummel, turn off that goddamn machine before I break it."

"Calm down, He-man, it's not even mine. Looks like the battery's dead too."

Kurt's pouting face was cut out of the screen and the camera was placed at a lower angle, now displaying Noah Puckerman reclining on the usual seat he occupied at Glee practice. There was a beep as Kurt pressed a button that he must have thought was the off switch but clearly wasn't as the tape continued to record. The soprano entered the picture again and approached his fellow football player, who raised an eyebrow and - wait for it - stood up and _kissed Kurt_.

On the lips.

With tongues.

The tape cut off as the battery died with the sounds of Kurt's flirtatious giggling and Artie blinked at the blank screen several times before snapping back to reality.

"I must be more tired than I thought," He convinced himself, switching off the computer and rolling himself over to his bed.

His dreams that night were rather pornographic, featuring Puck and Kurt in the lead roles.


	5. Degrees

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: K**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt).**  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: // community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read.  
**Author Notes:** Back into the routine of writing one per night, hopefully. Should be doing my art coursework that's due in on wednesday but here you go :D

_ ×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt Five:**_ Degrees  
_

Noah Puckerman raised one eyebrow as he watched his fellow glee member and Lima's resident fashionista, Kurt Hummel, shiver violently as if possessed by a demon.

"Dude?" He asked intelligently, "Are you alright?"

The petite boy had turned to look up at his taller companion, laughing his awkward, tinkering chuckle as his teeth continued to chatter repeatedly.

"I'm fine, Noah," He smiled tightly, "Let's just say that when Marc Jacobs designed this shirt, it wasn't deemed necessary to ensure it retained body heat."

Silence had fallen upon the pair of them again as they continued to watch the other football players practice on the field from the bleachers, both not dressed in their gear due to unimportant reasons. Or so Kurt thought. The only thing important at this current moment in time was that his jaw was beginning to ache and his nose was beginning to get blocked up from the cold. It was barely chilly in fact, but the soprano tended to pick up colds and flus pretty easily and it was probably best that he get inside, quick. He was about to do just that when suddenly a warmth enveloped his shoulders and he turned, surprised, to see Puck setting his Letterman jacket on his shoulders.

"That should keep you warm, Hummel," He murmured softly, leaning back on his elbows in nothing more than a ludicrously thin, grey cotton t-shirt.

"Thanks," The more feminine of the two slipped his arms into the sleeves, not at all surprised when his fingertips just barely grazed the cuffs, and zipped up the jacket to his neck. Perhaps it wasn't the greatest fashion statement, but it was toasty and even better, it smelt like Noah; of aftershave and sweat and pheremones.

"No problem," He smirked his cocky grin, flicking Kurt's nose in an almost endearing man, before standing up to join the rest of the departing team, "Can't let you get ill now, can we?"

It was a couple of weeks before Kurt even considered returning Noah's jacket.


	6. Seize The Day

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: T**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt).**  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: // community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read.  
**Author Notes:** It's my Prom tommorow! So no updates for a while now, whilst I recover XD hoping it will be amazing.

_ ×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt Six:**_ Seize the day.  
_

"I would rather do this every day than hide in the closet," Kurt had said once. It was an incident after Kurt had been tossed into the garbage, again, and the Jock was helping him get out. He'd watched as the smaller teen brushed the dirt off of his clothes and slid back on his expensive jacket and bag, "You've got to seize the day, Noah."

So, that is what Puck intended to do.

The first thing on his agenda this morning was to apologize to Finn and Quinn about the mess he had caused in their relationship.

Finn was the hardest to speak to. He was still angry and had yet to forgive Puck, and their conversation was tense and strained. Naturally it would be; he'd gotten his best friend's girlfriend pregnant, for fucks sake. Yet he had said all he needed to say, and Finn knew he was sorry, and that was what mattered most really. It was now in the taller teen's hand to decide what to do with this apology.

Quinn was, shockingly, much more accepting in the face of his remorse, something Puck had not expected and therefore saved that pleasure to handle later.

"Don't think I'm not mad at you," She had said in her quiet, mellow voice, raising an eyebrow, "Because I am. You ruined my life. My parents hate me, I'm off the Cheerios, and Finn wants nothing to do with me," He'd flinched at every accusation but then her voice had softened, and she'd stroked her protruding stomach with a small, pale hand, "But you gave me _her_, Puck, and I love her already. Thank you."

He had walked away, the heavy feeling that had settled on his chest much lighter.

_Seize the day. _

The second thing he planned for the day was to punch Karofsky in the face.

The boy was an even huger bully than Puck, and that was quite a feight, and so he had taken it into his own hands to show him who the Top Badass at McKinley truly was. This plan was carried out quickly and efficiently, and Puck had walked away sporting only bruised knuckles whilst Karofsky had had to go to the Nurse for a broken nose. Score.

The third and final plan to 'seize the day' was carried out in front of a majority of the student body and gave Puck the most satisfaction of all;

Kiss Kurt Hummel senseless.


	7. Opposite

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: T**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt).**  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: // community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read. Bit angsty too.  
**Author Notes:** Prom was amazing :) I've got a LOT of exams coming up (4 down, 15 to go) so updates will be far and few in between for now.

_ ×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt Seven:**_ Opposite  
_

When Kurt Hummel wakes up in the morning, he pretends it's 'opposite day'.

It's a game he used to play when he was younger; all the kids used to play it then. Whenever another child insulted him, all he had to simply do was declare it was 'opposite day', and immediately they were inclined to be nice to him. Of course, by being nice to Kurt they were simply showing him that they hated him, but he didn't mind too much. It was a break from the teasing, the bullying, and he gladly accepted it.

Nowadays, nobody else plays 'opposite day' anymore. It doesn't stop Kurt though because he's used to this, used to being the outcast, the one that's _different_. So he continues on, living in a world where all the rules are bent. He walks around every day with an air of confidence, looking down his nose at anyone who crosses his path superiorly because it is the contrary to what he is really feeling. He pretends he doesn't care when he's thrown in Dumpster every morning, because this is the reverse of how he truly feels. Kurt acts like he is comfortable in his own skin because it could not be farther from the truth.

Opposite day is what helps him to be 'normal'. As normal as _he_ possibly can, anyway.

The worst part of it all though, the biggest, most important act to keep up on 'opposite day' is his hatred for Noah Puckerman. He feigns his disinterest for the boy, masquerades the fact that he enjoys being in those arms, for just a second, before he is settled in amongst the sticky remains from the Cafeteria. Kurt Hummel imitates dislike, because it is much easier to portray this emotion than the one he is truly feeling for the jock. This same feeling is, after all, the reason why the taller of the two continues to abuse him and bully him every day. And no matter how much he hates it, there is nothing he can do.

When Kurt Hummel wakes up _every single morning_, he pretends it's 'opposite day'.


	8. Passions Run

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt).**  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: / community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read.  
**Author Notes:** SORRY FOR HOW LONG AWAITED THIS UPDATE IS!

_ ×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt Eight:**_ Passions run._

_"_I'm leaving you," Kurt says, like it's the simplest thing in the world.

Puck - no, Noah - doesn't understand at all. He thought they were okay, more than okay, he thought they were fucking perfect. All those nights spent together, him buried deep inside of the soprano who squealed his name and sounded like Heaven? He'd thought they meant something. Never had there been another girl, teenage or qualified 'MILF', who had made him feel the way that Kurt did. The way that Kurt does, in fact, as he stares at Noah with his large, doe like eyes that sparkle with determination and sadness.

"Why?" It's the only word Noah's mouth is able to produce, the crux of all the thoughts racing through his head. Why is this happening? Why now? Why does it hurt this fucking bad?

"I just can't love you anymore," His voice breaks in the middle, wavering in the way that it does whenever he is lying, but Noah doesn't notice. The pain is unbearable, a fist clenched around his throat, a knife to the gut. He can't breathe, can't think, can't speak. All he can do is stare numbly at the boy before him, the beautiful boy who welcomed him with warm arms, even after everything he put him through. Kurt won't meet his eyes and that pisses Puck off the most, and so he gently tilts his boyfriend's - but, actually, can he call him that anymore? - head until their eyes meet.

"You _love_ me?" Noah whispers, his voice low and rumbling with emotion. Kurt can't stand it because he knows when Noah looks at him like that he will give in, so he jerks his chin out of that strong grasp.

"Not anymore." The lie slips easily off his tongue and Kurt leaves quickly, not wanting to hear or see the broken heart of McKinley's main heartbreaker.


	9. Connection

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt).**  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: / community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read.  
**Author Notes:** Okay, I've been really crap at updating this, and I apologize profusely :( I've been very busy this summer, and so haven't had a lot of time to write anything really. So I'm going to try to write a few chapters today to catch up. Hope they're worth the wait!  
This one is particularly long (: - in fact, it's more like a oneshot rather than a drabble. Hope you like it!

_×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt Nine: **_Connection_

Noah Puckerman can't remember the first time he noticed this... thing between him and Kurt.

Initially, he'd thought he was going crazy. Too many head injuries from sports, or something like that. Yet there was undeniably something there, between them, hanging thickly in the air and making it hard to breathe. It annoyed the hell out him. Puck didn't do baffled. He was calm, cool and collected. Even so, it still remained that the boy, with his ridiculously queer clothing and feminine voice, had been constantly on his mind. He couldn't stop staring at the bloody soprano and it was so blatant, that even Finn should have no trouble picking up on it. He hadn't though, and no one else had either. In fact, if it weren't for the blush that stained Kurt's cheeks when their eyes met, he'd have still thought he was working his way towards Loony Central.

He'd thought about it a lot, since the boy was the only thing he could think of nowadays, and come to a valid conclusion. He'd already been through the majority of the population of teenage girls and MILF in Lima. Been there, done that. It must be that the Puczilla Radar was picking up on the next best thing, right? It made sense really. Kurt was at least 75% girl. He was more feminine than some of the girls at McKinley ('Like the girl jocks' - Puck shuddered). He was a lot prettier than the majority too, with his blemish free, pale skin and stunning blue eyes, his graceful limbs and -

_Shit_, Puck thought. _I'm turning into a fag_.

Maybe it was just another phase, another fickle impulse. Perhaps if he confronted Kurt about all... this, then it would go away. Lots of teenagers were experimental though, weren't they? Take Santana and Britney for example. He shouldn't be cool with that, since Santana was meant to be his girlfriend, but he was being nice. Letting her have the best of both worlds. Plus, the thought of them getting off was kind of hot.

This was how he ended up cornering the smaller boy after Glee. Kurt looked extremely uncomfortable, refusing to meet Puck's eyes. He looked quite sweet really, his cheeks pink, hair perfectly styled and lips being bitten nervously. Actually, those lips looked very appealing, soft and plump and juicy...

Fuck.

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me, Noah?" Kurt asks, finally meeting the taller of the two's eyes, lessening his fidgeting. It makes Puck fidget instead, especially when he thinks about the way Kurt says his name, and he falters, trying to find the words.

"Yeah, there is. Kurt, I-"

"Wait," The soprano interrupts, looking surprised. He has one eyebrow raised and whilst Puck can only pull off looking horny doing it, the other boy manages to convey a perfect mix of shock, sarcasm, skepticism and superiority in the one expression, "You just called me Kurt."

"That's your name, isn't it?" Puck replies, slightly put out by being cut off.

"Yes," The brunette replies impatiently, "You've always called be Hummel before though. That's the most polite out of all the names anyway. Then there's 'fag', and 'homo explosion', and I don't think I need to go on."

"Yeah," Puck looks ashamed, but he doesn't apologize. He knows it'll make no difference, that Kurt neither wants it nor would accept it, and it would ruin his rep. Instead, he skirts around that reminder completely, "Anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to is about this," He gestures to the space between their two bodies with a large hand, "_Thing _going on. I know you know what it is. You're a part of it too."

"Me?" Kurt is hesitant, and in his vulnerability a lot smaller. Puck thinks that Kurt seems like he needs someone to protect him, because he's far too tiny and delicate to protect himself, "You've been confusing the hell out of me lately, Puck. All the staring, the flirtatious glances, the body language. I thought it was some clever new way to bully the fag, and now you're telling me I'm behind the master plan? _Stop fucking with me_!" The last words are screamed and Puck takes a step back, startled.

"Kurt-"

"No!" The younger is on the verge of tears, and his little hands are rolled up into angry fists at his sides, "You think that I _want_ to be gay? That I want a reason to be bullied every single day? I wish I was straight, I really do! Do you know how easy that would be? I'd fit in, I might have a girlfriend, I'd be happy. And my dad," His voice breaks off and he looks away, tears silently streaming down his face as he stifles a sob. When he looks back up at Puck, there's a steely determination in his eyes, "Just stop playing games, Noah."

"Okay," Noah whispers, stepping forward and kissing Kurt firmly on the mouth.

"I'm not going to pretend I haven't known what this is all along," Puck sighs, looking down at the speechless boy in his arms, "We have a connection, Kurt, as gay as that sounds. I don't believe in fate or anything, but I've wanted you more than anyone else for a while now. Is that alright with you?"

Kurt says nothing, but the fact he's still here is enough for now.


	10. Lull and Storm

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt) mentions of Sam/Kurt**  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: / community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read. Includes SPOILERS for the next season of Glee!  
**Author Notes:** Continuing the updates, sorry for the long wait, trying to make it up :)

_×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt Ten: **_Lull and Storm_

Kurt Hummel was hyperventilating.

"Oh m'God," Kurt slurred slightly, breathing rapidly as the panic attack took over him. There was only one thing crossing his mind, over and over again on repeat, and the thought of it was making him lightheaded. He held on tightly to the arms of his chair with a slackened grip, staring at his reflection in the mirror but seeing something completely different. So wrapped up in his own thoughts, the small boy failed to notice Noah Puckerman enter the room until two large, rough hands clamped around his shoulders and shook his slender frame.

"Jesus, Kurt, calm down man!"

"I'm trying to," He attempted to say, but it came out in an unintelligible mess. The pressure in his skull from the headache was beginning to hurt quite a bit now, and his chest ached too. Yet the pain was nothing compared to the reason that he was struggling to breathe. Maybe it would be better if he just passed out conveniently for the next number. It seemed Puck had other ideas however as he raised a hand from one of the boy's dainty shoulders and slapped him gently across the face. Kurt started, shocked, and found it easier to breathe normally.

"Take this," Puck dug in one of the pockets of his black, slim fitting pants, and pulled out a paper bag, smoothing out the previously roughly folded paper. He handed it to Kurt, who accepted it gratefully, breathing slowly in and out. The taller boy's hand remained on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. He waited patiently until Kurt put the bag down on the table, calmer, before speaking again in a gentle voice, "Carry them around because of nerves myself," He smiled, slightly embarrassed, "Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna hurl. But that there was intense, Kurt. What's got you so worked up?"

Kurt wanted to forget about it all completely, run away and never come back, but he found himself telling Puck his problems anyway.

"Sam's here," Kurt whispered brokenly, and he felt Puck's hand stiffen on his shoulder, "He's performing with Vocal Adrenaline. He's performing with _her_." The petite brunette swiped at his eyes quickly, taking a shuddering breath and sighing in a forlorn manner, "I don't think I can do this."

"You _have_ to, Kurt," Puck slid down to eye level with the smaller boy, tilting up his chin so that he will look at him. Kurt noted even in his despair that Puck was very handsome. Up this close, the brown flecks in his hazel eyes were much more apparent, "You have to show him that you're still fighting, that you don't need him. You were already an amazing person before he came along."

"Thank you, Noah," Kurt smiled, and it was devastatingly pretty on the brunette's face, leaving Puck a bit dazzled. He placed a smirk on his own features, and offered Kurt a hand.

"You go knock 'em out, kid,"

_×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

On the other side of the stage behind the curtain, Sam was equally nervous about seeing Kurt again.

He kept his arm wrapped firmly around the waist of his current girlfriend, a petite brunette with fair eyes. Not much difference there. She wasn't even as pretty as Kurt, and definitely nowhere near as talented, and he sometimes found himself longing for his ex. Yet things were easier now. Vocal Adrenaline was more likely to win, and being with a girl gave him less hassle. It was sad though, how Kurt was still clearly in love with him. Movement from the other side of the stage gained his attention and he turned his head, before his eyes went round with shock. Perhaps he was wrong after all.

Kurt, for one thing, looked _amazing_. His hair was brushed away from his face in messy spikes, and his suit clung to his body perfectly, in all the right places. Sam quickly averted his eyes from roaming the other boy's body, willing the response of his own body to go away. The brunette was laughing, looking up at the guy who called himself Puck, and the blond noticed jealously that he had his arm around his petite ex boyfriend shoulders and that he himself didn't like it at all. He had been seething so much that he didn't realize that New Directions were performing until the opening notes to Whitney Houston's 'I have Nothing' began.

_It's our song_, Sam had realized with a start.

And then Kurt begun to sing and it had blown them all away.

_×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_


	11. Animal

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt) **  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: / community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read.  
**Author Notes:** Continuing the updates, sorry for the long wait, trying to make it up :)

_×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt Eleven: **_Animal_

"What is _that_?" Kurt Hummel's voice held more disdain than it usually did, perhaps even a pinch of disgust. Puck glanced down at the petite brunette uncomfortably, shifting the aforementioned object in his strong, capable arms.

"What does it look like, Princess? It's a puppy." The taller of the two smirked when Kurt bristled at the nickname. As if to illustrate his point, the little dog gave a playful yip. Kurt flinched at the sound, sweeping his hair out of his eyes as he replied to Puck's statement.

"Of course I know that, Noah," His lip was curled slightly, nose wrinkled, but he still somehow remained as gorgeous as ever, "What the hell is it doing here?"

"I thought you would've guessed from the bow," Indeed there was a ribbon tied around the terrier's torso which was, typically, pink. Kurt hoped one of these days that Noah would figure out that being gay wasn't the same as being a girl, "It's your birthday present."

"Honestly, you best be joking with me. Because if you don't return that... _thing_ I might just scream."

"Uh..." The football player had the decency to look embarassed for a moment, but then decided it would be a good course of action to shove the little dog nearer to Kurt's face. The smaller boy nearly screamed as the it's little paws hovered inches away from his new Marc Jacobs jacket. He'd only bought it yesterday, for God's sake, "You can't be serious, Kurt. Look at him, he's gorgeous."

"No, what's gorgeous is the pristine condition of my basement. I barely tolerate you and Finn in my room, let alone an actual animal."

"That's why I chose him though; see, white coat. Will totally match your room."

"Oh my God," Kurt wondered when he had stopped conversing with Puck and started with Brittany, "It's shit isn't white though, is it, genius?"

"Ah," He held the tiny dog at arms length now, "I get where you're coming from now."

"It was a very kind gesture though, Noah," Kurt repressed the shudder at the thought of being so close to 'The Thing' and shuffled closer, patting his friend's arm gently and smiling. Noah smiled back, and Kurt was so captivated by the warmth of it that he didn't realize that the dog had licked down the entire left side of his face.

Kurt thought of his skincare routine and that time, he really did scream.


	12. Children

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt).**  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: / community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read.  
**Author Notes:** I've realized perhaps my rating was jumping to conclusions... I may have to throw in some sex scenes to boost it up to an M!

_×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt Twelve: **_Children._

_"Have you ever thought of having kids, Kurt?"_

The pale boy in question stares up at his companion with large, questioning eyes. He attempts to deduce him but apparently there is nothing to deduce; Puck is a huge believer of 'look how you feel' and at the moment he simply looks earnest.

"I don't really have the parts nor am I sexually attracted to someone who has the parts necessary for childbirth, Noah," Kurt reminds him, and the elder of the two flushes slightly.

"I know that," He replies hastily, "But there are other ways..."

He tapers off and Kurt remains silent as they walk together, sides brushing occasionally. Kurt knows he's thinking of her... of Beth. He knows that even though he barely knew her, Noah loves her and will continue to love her. He may not have her, but she's still his daughter after all.

"Do you miss her a lot?" The words slip out of Kurt's mouth before he can catch them and swallow them back up. Guilt churns in his stomach at the pained expression that flits across Puck's face.

"Yeah," He rasps out eventually. His voice is much quieter than usual; the soprano only just hears him, "It's weird, man, I didn't even know her, but I think about her so much. She'd be three now. I just wonder if she looks even more like Quinn, about how her voice would sound like. I'd have liked her first word to be 'Dada'... I mean, maybe it was, but if she said that she wasn't talking about me," He gulps hard, "I know it wouldn't have been good, and she has a better life how it is, but I would have been such a good parent. I would have taught her how to play football right about now, so that she'd be really good at it, and I would have sang to her every night. And when she was older, I would have chased all those boys who wanted her off our yard with a shotgun," He smiles sadly at the thought, "I would have been the dad my own old man never was."

Kurt doesn't know what to say, so he simply reaches for Puck's hand and squeezes it reassuringly.


	13. We All Float On

**Title**: Purt Prompts.**  
Author**: BelleCat.**  
Rating**: M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt) **  
Summary**: _A series of PURT oneshots, inspired by a list of prompts._**  
Disclaimer**: Puck & Kurt don't belong to me sadly :( if they did, there'd be a lot more 'action' in Glee ;D my prompts are from this website:  
http: / community . livejournal . com / 64damn _prompts/ profile  
**Warning:** Scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like, don't read. Also, condones use of drugs.  
**Author Notes: **What are we thinking of Sam, guys? I've been watching the episodes online, and although I think Quinn/Sam is quite sweet (although perhaps slightly incestuous-looking) wasn't he promised for Kurt? PLEASE let Kurt and this Blaine guy's relationship make Sam realize who he truly wants. Anyone else agree?

_×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º×_

**Prompt Thirteen: **_We all float on._

"C'mon, Princess, try some. Don't be a pansy."

"First," Kurt says, his cheeks flushing pink and holding up one, perfectly manicured finger to emphasize his point, "I find your certain choice of words rather offensive." Kurt raises a second finger, not even bothering to pause for the apology he knows he won't receive, "Moreover, I won't be subjected to peer pressure, especially not by the likes of _you_, Noah Puckerman."

"Jeez, cool it, Hummel," Puck leans an elbow on his raised knee, the other hand raised to his lips as he takes one last pull of the spliff, "I'm just trying to show you a good time. You need to loosen up."

"I don't need to smoke marijuana to have a good time," Kurt looks down at the other from his nose superiorly, but it seems to have the opposite effect than intended. Puck stares at him, his hazel eyes large and his mouth a small, round 'o'.

"Say that again." He whispers, shuffling closer to the smaller boy who suddenly feels incredibly uncomfortable.

"S-say, what?" Kurt stammers; Puck is far too close now, and he can count the flecks of brown in his eyes.

"What you said I'm smokin'" Their lips are barely a breath apart, and Kurt wonders if Puck has already stolen that breath because he's struggling for air.

"Marijuana."

The football player rolls back, laughing hysterically, and the petite brunette realizes with a pang in his chest as he watches on that the larger teen is clearly stoned.

But wait -

Does Kurt _want _Puck to kiss him?

"You're so frickin' cute, Hummel," Puck laughs, and suddenly their faces are barely inches apart again, and Kurt is surprised to find that pungent smell of the smoke doesn't bother him too much. Not when their lips are so close...

Then Puck ruffles his hair and starts to giggle like a girl in middle school, and Kurt gets his answer.

Yes. He wants Puck to kiss him.

_Bad._


End file.
